


Pull-ups (Diapercember Day 6)

by Acemindbreaker



Series: Nick & Zoldrak [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Diapercember, Diapers, Gen, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, pull-ups, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemindbreaker/pseuds/Acemindbreaker
Summary: Nick and Zoldrak were a detective team, hunting down vampire slayers, until a case gone wrong left Nick's mind shattered. Zoldrak is left to pick up the pieces.After three years of recovery, Zoldrak thinks Nick might be ready to start potty training, so he introduces Nick to his new pull-ups.





	Pull-ups (Diapercember Day 6)

Night 985:

Now that Nick could understand simple gestures, after almost three years, Zoldrak thought maybe it was time to start toilet training.

But Nick still needed help with dressing, and taking off his diaper took long enough that he’d surely wet himself before Zoldrak could get it off. So Zoldrak decided it was time for pull-ups.

He bought a pack designed for bedwetting teenagers, and booked some time off.

  


After Nick had woken up, Zoldrak led him into the bathroom. “OK, so, we’re doing something new today, buddy.”

Nick moaned questioningly and tugged at his diaper.

“Don’t worry, I’m taking that off.” Zoldrak pulled out the pull-up. “Here, have a look at this.”

As he removed Nick’s diaper, Nick examined the pull-up, confused. He set it on the side of the sink and tried to unfold it, frowning when he couldn’t, and moaned again.

“Yeah, it’s different, isn’t it?” Zoldrak took the pull-up from him. “It goes on like underwear.” He held it out near Nick’s ankles, and Nick hesitantly stepped one foot into it. “Just like that, yeah!” At Zoldrak’s response, Nick smiled and put his other leg in.

Finally, Zoldrak pulled it up. “Just like underwear.” He said. “Now, let’s go feed you, and see if we can get back and get you on the toilet before you wet yourself.”


End file.
